


Nasty Naughty Not-Nurses Four

by bobbiejelly



Series: MerAdd My Heart <3 [44]
Category: Grey's Anatomy, Private Practice
Genre: Bisexual Addison Montgomery, Bisexual Meredith Grey, Crack, Eventual Fluff, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Romance, Everyone Is Gay, F/F, Foursome, Gay's anatomy, MerAdd, meddison
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:48:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24752674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bobbiejelly/pseuds/bobbiejelly
Summary: “We’re doing a re-enactment of ‘Nasty Naughty Nurses’ Four,’ but there’s only three of us so we were wondering if you, Addison No-Longer-Shepherd, wanted to join us and be our fourth ‘nurse’...?” Cristina Yang, Izzie Stevens, and Meredith Grey blurt out all at once at Addison Forbes Montgomery.
Relationships: Meredith Grey/Addison Montgomery, Meredith Grey/Addison Montgomery/Cristina Yang/Izzie Stevens
Series: MerAdd My Heart <3 [44]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1687834
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9





	Nasty Naughty Not-Nurses Four

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AddisonAddek](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AddisonAddek/gifts), [Illyiad](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Illyiad/gifts), [Hotgitay](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotgitay/gifts), [tornyourdress](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tornyourdress/gifts), [justlovebt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/justlovebt/gifts), [Crimsoncat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crimsoncat/gifts), [voleuse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/voleuse/gifts), [StormyBear30](https://archiveofourown.org/users/StormyBear30/gifts), [theagonyofblank](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theagonyofblank/gifts), [bessemerprocess](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bessemerprocess/gifts), [AFey](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AFey/gifts), [Jennifer-Oksana (JenniferOksana)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JenniferOksana/gifts), [AmazonianLin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmazonianLin/gifts), [AmeliasMistletoe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmeliasMistletoe/gifts), [UbiquitousMixie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/UbiquitousMixie/gifts), [pirateygoodness](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pirateygoodness/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Sandwiches](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24707422) by [bobbiejelly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bobbiejelly/pseuds/bobbiejelly). 
  * Inspired by [Observe](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24430255) by [tornyourdress](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tornyourdress/pseuds/tornyourdress). 
  * Inspired by [Seriously, a Mer-iz- ficlet](https://archiveofourown.org/works/970545) by [justlovebt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/justlovebt/pseuds/justlovebt). 
  * Inspired by [I Will Follow You Into the Dark](https://archiveofourown.org/works/970417) by [Crimsoncat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crimsoncat/pseuds/Crimsoncat). 
  * Inspired by [The Other Side of Maybe](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27215) by [voleuse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/voleuse/pseuds/voleuse). 
  * Inspired by [Oh, I Don't Love You But I Always Will](https://archiveofourown.org/works/337291) by [mammothluv](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mammothluv/pseuds/mammothluv). 
  * Inspired by [The Remedy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/262173) by [StormyBear30](https://archiveofourown.org/users/StormyBear30/pseuds/StormyBear30). 
  * Inspired by [Sixty Days is a Long Time](https://archiveofourown.org/works/66338) by [bessemerprocess](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bessemerprocess/pseuds/bessemerprocess). 
  * Inspired by [Seriously, How Can She Not Like Christmas?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/230421) by [theagonyofblank](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theagonyofblank/pseuds/theagonyofblank). 
  * Inspired by [Sounds of Seattle](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8493289) by [AFey](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AFey/pseuds/AFey). 
  * Inspired by [Fingertips](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4920085) by [Jennifer-Oksana (JenniferOksana)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JenniferOksana/pseuds/Jennifer-Oksana). 
  * Inspired by [Denial](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4463330) by [AmazonianLin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmazonianLin/pseuds/AmazonianLin). 
  * Inspired by [Christmas Tree](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3978925) by [AmeliasMistletoe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmeliasMistletoe/pseuds/AmeliasMistletoe). 
  * Inspired by [Mix and Match](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1064887) by [apricity](https://archiveofourown.org/users/apricity/pseuds/apricity). 
  * Inspired by [Bliss of Another Kind](https://archiveofourown.org/works/732951) by [UbiquitousMixie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/UbiquitousMixie/pseuds/UbiquitousMixie). 
  * Inspired by [Addison/Izzie. [quickfic.]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/114643) by [lone_lilly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lone_lilly/pseuds/lone_lilly). 
  * Inspired by [Not As Real](https://archiveofourown.org/works/181443) by [pirateygoodness](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pirateygoodness/pseuds/pirateygoodness). 
  * Inspired by [she talkin' body language](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24181321) by [foibles_fables](https://archiveofourown.org/users/foibles_fables/pseuds/foibles_fables). 
  * Inspired by [Fic: Two's Company, Five's an Orgy, Three is Just Right (GA, Meredith/Izzie/Addison, NC-17)](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/644488) by Scurvyknavery. 
  * Inspired by [ubiquitousmixie's The Complete Listing of my Fan Fiction](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/645280) by ubiquitousmixie. 
  * Inspired by [agent81's archive list](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/645850) by agent81. 



> Gifted to the people who gave kudos & comments & love to "Sandwiches," thank you so much!  
> Also inspired by those who have written Addison/Izzie, Meredith/Izzie & Cristina/Izzie because those pairings get not much attention :D. And also foibles_fables for writing Addison/Lexie as a bonus because it's super fun.  
> As always, I love to give gift works, but if you'd prefer to reject the gift or ask me politely to remove it and not to gift you, I will!!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She’s not Dr. Montgomery-Shepherd anymore, because she just got a divorce from the other Dr. Derek Shepherd and they call her just Dr. Montgomery to seduce her even more just based on that fact.

_Author's Note:_

This idea has spun in my brain since "Bring The Pain," GA-S2-E5.

Enjoy this spin-off fanfiction, and let's reminisce about how awesome those scenes were.

Especially the one where Cristina and Izzie were like "that does not look comfortable," and Meredith was like "it's not," and this is taking that inherent curiosity to a whole new level.

See you soon!

_bobbiejelly_

* * *

**Nasty Naughty Not-Nurses Four**

* * *

" _We're doing a re-enactment of 'Nasty Naughty Nurses' Four,' but there's only three of us so we were wondering if you, Addison No-Longer-Shepherd, wanted to join us and be our fourth 'nurse'...?" Cristina Yang, Izzie Stevens, and Meredith Grey blurt out all at once at Addison Forbes Montgomery._

_F/F. MerAdd. meddison. Meredith Grey/Addison Montgomery. Meredith Grey/Addison Montgomery/Cristina Yang/Izzie Stevens. Foursome. Twosomes. Eventual happy relationships. Rated M._

* * *

**Chapter 1: She's Not The Ruler-Of-All-That-Is Evil Anymore?**

* * *

" _We're doing a re-enactment of 'Nasty Naughty Nurses' Four,' but there's only three of us so we were wondering if you, Addison No-Longer-Shepherd, wanted to join us and be our fourth 'nurse'...?" Cristina Yang, Izzie Stevens, and Meredith Grey blurt out all at once at Addison Forbes Montgomery._

She's not Dr. Montgomery-Shepherd anymore, because she just got a divorce from the other Dr. Derek Shepherd and they call her just Dr. Montgomery to seduce her even more just based on that fact.

"Um, I'm not a nurse, you know that, right?" Addison Montgomery squeaks at the three of them.

"Neither are we. It's a re-enactment. We call it 'Dirty Doctors Do It Together,' Cristina Yang explains expertly.

"Why does that need to have four people then?" Addison asks rather dumbly because she's trying really hard not to show that she's actually considering this.

"We want to have the full-on foursome experience," Izzie Stevens adds. "And we're all sick of men," Izzie adds quickly.

"Well, I agree with you on that one. I did just leave my ex-husband," Addison says as she twirls around the engagement and wedding rings around her finger that she still hasn't figured out how to take off.

"Don't you think it would be the best kind of symbolism for me to help you out with that?" Meredith Grey finally offers, raising her eyebrows and pointing with her right hand to Addison's left hand and offering much more with her darkened eyes than just removing her divorce rings.

"You know, I always was a believer in good juju," Addison says as she starts nodding despite herself at the trio of them.

Three female first-year interns are looking at her lustfully now and she's an attending and Addison Montgomery thinks that maybe they're too young for her or that she's too old for this but the way they're all staring at her, hungrily, now she feels more desirable than she's felt in decades.

"Alrighty, well, I don't know what the plan is but I'm gathering it's some sort of foursome? Erm, I guess I must be out of my mind but I am in the mood lately and you three are lovely and I am actually agreeing with this... So wherever and/or whenever this re-enactment of yours- _ours_ \- is all going to be happening, Ah, just let me know," Addison says as she curses herself for fumbling nervously.

Addison realizes she's agreeing to simultaneous sex with three students of hers- (well, she's hardly a role-model teacher right now- but she just lost her McDreamy and they're all calling her McHot instead of a slut or a whore or Satan or even worse, so Addison really can't help the way she's biting her lip right now), as she stares between all of them with equal fervor.

"Four O'Clock," Cristina says, and Addison chuckles at the symmetry of this all.

"Wear something pretty!" Says Izzie. "Not that we're taping this, we're not, we promise, we just like seeing you look nice," Izzie adds comfortingly.

"Where do you want to do it with us?" Meredith asks Addison, finally. It's the one part of this that is apparently up to Addison as they seem reluctant to offer their house or apartment and Addison realizes she can't book the trailer she never really lived in, in the first place, for this.

"Archfield Hotel. Twenty-Second Floor. I'll buzz you in," Addison offers and the three girls accept graciously.

"See you soon, Dr. Montgomery," they say in practiced synchronicity without a hitch.

"Thanks-" Addison starts to say before the three walk away giggling, glancing over their shoulders at her though, with a wink, to make sure she knows that they're not fucking with her; that they actually all plan to be actually fucking her (and at the same time?).

* * *

When Miranda Bailey asks why she's so tired the next day she tells her the cold truth and deadpans she's been participating in a re-enactment of "Nasty Naughty Nurses Four," with all her female interns, Bailey just rolls her eyes and tells her she's appalled she's telling her boss to get lost about this.

Bailey later mentions upon Addison's pressing that she's also tired because she had been 'comforting,' Adele Webber. Addison figures this is about an 'Ellis Grey,' thing but she couldn't have been more wrong if she tried.

When Alex Karev and George O'Malley find out they jerk off together at the fantasy and forget they were ever fighting over Olivia Harper.

When Derek Christopher Shepherd finds out about it, Addison asks what he was doing at the time, politely out of habit, Derek grins a smug little grin and says he's had an interesting evening as well.

"I was participating in a re-enactment of 'The Naked Lost Boys,' with Mark Sloan, Preston Burke, and also Richard Webber," Derek says with a signature smirk.

"Yeah, right," Addison rolls her eyes at her ex-husband as she comments he's not wearing his wedding ring anymore, already.

"Mmhm, you're not the only one switching sides after our marriage dissolved," Derek grins at Addison like a Cheshire Cat as he points out her sudden lack of rings on her left hand.

"Is this why you wanted to leave me?" Addison wonders aloud to Derek.

"Is it why you wanted to leave me, also?" Derek muses right back at Addison.

Maybe it's the fact that they've lived together for over ten years at some point, dated for all of that, and known each other even longer.

Maybe it's the hope in both of their eyes after all of that sadness.

Maybe the others don't fully believe what they both know at that moment to be perfectly true.

Addison knows now that Derek did just have a foursome with three men in his trailer.

And Derek knows now that Addison did just have a foursome with three women in her hotel room.

They're happy for each other. They're ready to throw they're old rings off the ferry boat together as just friends like old times and finally say goodbye to their marital struggles.

After all, it would be bad juju not to, now wouldn't it?

* * *

Later on, that week when Cristina Yang starts going steady with Izzie Stevens, it's Meredith Grey who propositions Addison Montgomery for the second time, but this time for only the two of them.

"What about when Derek finds out?" Meredith says nervously when Addison asks if they can go out for coffee and for a walk and then dinner first so they can start to have a romantic relationship that isn't built on just sex.

"Trust me, he's got another dirty mistress to worry about," Addison giggles and whispers into Meredith's ear about Derek's newfound dating Mark.

When Adele Webber divorces Richard Webber at the same time that Miranda Bailey divorces her husband, Tucker Jones, no one understands the association, until they see that Adele Webber is now dating Bailey and Richard Webber is now dating Preston Burke.

"Ditching Burke was the best idea ever!" Cristina says to Izzie who says to her, "totally!"

"I traded the guy Dr. McDreamy for the even prettier girl Dr. McDreamy," says Meredith, happily, about Addison.

"I'm sleeping over at Alex's apartment, again," George says while furiously texting Karev.

"I don't even feel like the Ruler-Of-All-That-Is-Evil, anymore," Addison sighs happily to Meredith when she picks her girlfriend up from her evening shift.

"Oh, but Doctor Montgomery, I hope you still answer to 'Satan,' because I'm totally hot for that because it's YOU," Meredith smirks happily back at the redhead as she hops into her car.

_It's been a long time since Addison Montgomery and Meredith Grey started seeing each other. They sometimes laugh at the idea of a threesome joke when someone brings up the fact that they've both dated Derek._

_Most people think that they're joking anyway, because when they turn down propositions from random people about joining in with them, Addison Montgomery and Meredith Grey always say the exact same damn thing:_

" _Nah, we're not into threesomes either of us, but we once participated together with our couple friends in a re-enactment of 'Nasty Naughty Nurses Four!"_

* * *

*

*

*

*

*

***** **END OF CHAPTER 1**

* * *

_Author's Note 2:_

Well, here's that wonderful and wild crackfic one-shot nobody ever asked for!

Well, everyone gets a gay happy ending in less than 1300 words… Not bad :).

If anyone really, really, really, wants the actual smut of "Meredith Grey/Addison Montgomery/Cristina Yang/Izzie Stevens," feel free to request in the comments for Chapter 2.

I'm open to writing it but it would be a lot of work and I'd have to figure that part out… Fanficationally, logistically, and probably research 'foursomes,' on the internet. LOL!

_bobbiejelly_

* * *

If you’re wondering what else I’ve written about fanfictional group sex arrangements, check out:

####  [ Sandwiches ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24707422)

And if you’re wondering where else you can read about Cristina/Izzie check out:

####  [ After Italian ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24078883)

And if you’d rather read a long and tangly MerAdd novel that also has other eventual gay pairings, check out :

####  [Falling Apart, Barely Breathing](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23434480)  
  


* * *

_Let me know what you think about this in the comments!_

See you soon, and take care.

Yours truly,

###  [ bobbiejelly ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bobbiejelly/pseuds/bobbiejelly)

**Author's Note:**

> THANK YOU!

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Sandwiches](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24707422) by [bobbiejelly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bobbiejelly/pseuds/bobbiejelly)




End file.
